Herz aus Eis
by Merope Merlinsdaughter
Summary: Complete! Ren wird sich schmerzlich seiner Gefühle für Kyoko bewusst und versucht sie in Arbeit zu ertränken. Kyoko erhält ein zwielichtiges Angebot von Shos Agentur, nimmt sie an? Pairing: Ren X Kyoko;
1. Ein Herz müsste man haben

**Herz aus Eis**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren/Settings/Ideen usw. gehören _Yoshiki Nakamura_

Thema der Challange: SAD ENDING - Also **Warnung**, dies wird keine "Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-FF", wer das nicht ab kann, liest besser nicht weiter...

Pairings:Hauptsächlich Ren Tsuruga X Kyoko Mogami, aber auch ein bisschen Sho Fuwa X Kyoko Mogami

Widmung:Meinem Wichtelhasi Ito-chan

* * *

**Ein Herz müsste man haben...**

Ren Tsuruga saß zusammengesunken am Steuer seines schwarzen Sportwagens und bedeckte voller Gram mit einer Hand sein Gesicht.

Immer noch hallten ihre Worte in seinem Kopf wider:

_„Ich warte darauf Katsuki sobald wie möglich wiederzusehen... Ich noch mehr als Mizuki..."_

Das, was Mogami-san ihm da in ihrer Rolle als Mio entgegengeschleudert hatte... Es hatte etwas in ihm bewegt, etwas in seinem Innersten.

Ihre großen feucht glänzenden Augen, die Verzweiflung in ihrem Blick, die Eindringlichkeit ihrer Stimme...

Schon wieder war ihm etwas unwillkommenes klar geworden.

Sein eigenes Verhaltensmuster – so abenteuerlich es auch in seinen Ohren klang – deutete darauf hin, dass er... ER, Ren Tsuruga verliebt war, und das über beide Ohren!

Oh, was für ein Idiot er doch war!

Ein Seufzer entwich seinen Lungen.

Warum war ihm das nicht schon viel eher aufgefallen?

Die Antwort war nahe liegend... er hatte es nicht sehen wollen.

Ren hielt es einfach nicht für schicklich.

Er als ihr Senpai konnte ihr doch schlecht seine Gefühle gestehen? Das wäre doch mehr als unangebracht!

Außerdem war da noch der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen. Er war ja fast drei Jahre Älter als sie – gewiss würde sie sich daran stören...

Obwohl, sie war ja eben erst bei ihm gewesen um für ihn zu kochen. Vielleicht mochte sie ihn ja doch...?

Aber nein! Das konnte nicht sein! Bestimmt steckte nur wieder irgendeiner von Yashiros Aufmunterungsplänen dahinter.

Ren konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Mogami-san von selbst auf einen solch abwegigen Gedanken gekommen sein sollte...

Lautes Hupen riss Ren aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Vor lauter Grübelei hatte er ganz vergessen auf die Ampel zu achten und diese war von ihm unbemerkt auf grün umgesprungen.

Wie peinlich... so etwas passierte ihm doch sonst nie. Verdammt!

Ren schaltete in den ersten Gang, lies die Kupplung kommen und gab Gas.

Wahrscheinlich gehörte er einfach nur ins Bett. Morgen sah vielleicht alles schon ganz anders aus...

Ja, beschloss er. Ab morgen sollte alles anders werden.

Er würde wieder zum Set von „Dark Moon" gehen und er würde Regisseur Ogata einen Katsuki spielen, der den von vor zwanzig Jahren um Längen übertraf.

Er würde einfach versuchen all seine Gefühle für Mogami-san in seine Rolle einfließen zu lassen und sich nicht von ihrer Gegenwart ablenken zu lassen!

Dann brauchte er sie nicht mit seinen dummen Gefühlswirrungen zu belasten und sie würden ihren Job so gut wie nur möglich erledigen.

Vielleicht verschwanden sie ja wieder, wenn er sich nur wild genug in seine Arbeit stürzte?

Ein Herz müsste man haben, so kalt und erbarmungslos wie Eis...

* * *

Gedankenverloren sah Kyoko aus einem der vielen großen Panoramafenster des Hauptgebäudes von LME.

In eine halben Stunde würden die Dreharbeiten für „Dark Moon! Wieder einsetzen, dann würde sie ins dunkle Studiogebäude zurückkehren müssen, aber bis dahin genoss Kyoko ihre Pause – zumindest für den Moment.

Sie rollte den Brief, den sie in den Fingern hielt zusammen und klopfte sich nachdenklich mit dem Papier gegen die Lippen.

Das Schreiben enthielt die Anfrage eine Konkurrenzfirma – Shos Agentur um präzise zu sein – für einen hochkarätigen TV-Film mit dem Titel „Be my Valentine".

Das Drehbuch war ganz schön kitschig. Die Protagonistin war fast schon so etwas wie eine echte Prinzessin...

Der Gedanke daran einmal eine solche Rolle spielen zu dürfen reizte Kyoko schon, doch wäre das nicht anmaßend?

Jemand mit ihrem geringen Talent eine solche Rolle spielen zu lassen?

Kanae hatte da scheinbar keine Bedenken gehabt. Sie hatte nur einen einzigen Blick darauf geworfen und war völlig aus dem Häuschen geraten und hatte sie gedrängt das Angebot sofort anzunehmen.

Das sei Kyokos große Chance ein echter Star zu werden.

Erst die Rolle in der Neuauflage von Tsukimori und jetzt dieses Engagement.

Miss Menno war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass sie sich spätestens nach diesem Auftritt kaum vor Anfragen würde retten können und einen fast ebenso guten Ruf wie Ren im Showbusiness besitzen würde!

Ach ja... Tsuruga-san... ob er sie wohl je als Schauspielerin würde schätzen können?

Je als gleichwertig ansehen?

War das überhaupt eine Sache der Möglichkeit?

Oder war dieser Wunsch anmaßend?

Bestimmt war er das, denn Kyoko konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass sie je an _seine _Schauspielkunst heranreichen würde...

Ob Tsuruga-san heute wohl am Set auftauchen würde? Nun, zumindest hatte er ihr gesagt, er würde sein bestes geben...

Kyoko seufzte. Tsuruga-san war wirklich ein komischer Vogel.

Er lächelte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging um alle darüber hinweg zu täuschen; und er war überraschend warmherzig, wenn man es am wenigsten von ihm erwartete...

Fast so... ja, fast so wie Koon. Damals. Vor so vielen Jahren...

Unwillig schüttelte Kyoko den Kopf. Nein, sie durfte sich jetzt nicht ablenken lassen. Schon gar nicht von _solchen _Gedanken!

Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren oder Gedanken um Tsuruga-san zu machen...

Das würde _er_ mit Sicherheit genau so sehen. Sie sollte sich jetzt auf ihre Rolle einstimmen. Mio. Die zerstörte, rachelüsterne, trostlose Existenz.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Kyokos Lippen. Eigentlich sollte ihr das Schauspielern schwerer fallen... doch sie kannte den bitteren Geschmack des Hasses nur zu gut.

Und genau da lag auch der Haken des Angebots – denn nicht nur, dass es sich um die Star-Agentur handelte, bei der Sho unter vertrag stand – nein, die Rolle hatte auch etwas mit _ihm_ zu tun:

_Er_ wäre ihr männlicher Gegenpart in den Film und eine der an die Rolle angeknüpften Bedingung war, dass sie auch in der Öffentlichkeit seine Geliebte spielen sollte... und das war Kyoko einfach zuwider!

Noch vor wenigen Monaten wäre sie mehr als überglücklich und dankbar gewesen für jede Gelegenheit in Shos Nähe zu sein, die Idee seine _Geliebte_ zu spielen hätte fast ihre Vorstellungskraft überstiegen, doch nun... nun sah alles anders aus.

Kyoko hasste Sho. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste ihn. Sie hasste_ ihn_.

Sie wollte ihm weh tun, ihn leiden sehen.

Vielleicht lag ja doch eine Chance in dieser Rolle?

Vielleicht sollte sie annehmen, Sho gegen die Wand spielen, so dass sein Stern gegen ihren verblasste und ihn anschließend in aller Öffentlichkeit bloßstellen und demütigen?

Aber nein! Nein! So weit würde sie nicht herabsinken...

Allein schon, weil Tsuruga-san nichts davon halten würde. Er fände eine solche Farce verabscheuungswürdig – und das letzte was sie wollte war noch mehr von Ren Tsurugas Achtung zu verlieren...

Sie mochte ihn. Sicher tat sie das. Doch es war anders als bei Shotaro...

Sho hatte sie besser gekannt als er sich selbst, bei Tsuruga-san dagegen verstand sie manchmal die Welt nicht mehr.

So wie gestern, als er erst ihren Blick gemieden hatte, dann plötzlich in seinem Wagen saß und ihr so kühl versichert hatte, dass er sich „bemühen" würde seinen Katsuki zu finden, damit die Dreharbeiten endlich wieder beginnen konnten...

Kyoko blinzelte. Was war das? Schnee?! Dabei war der Winter doch schon fast vorbei?

Einige einsame Schneeflocken lösten sich aus dem grauen Himmel und schwebten sacht am Fenster des LME-Gebäudes vorbei.

Im seichten Schneegestöber fuhr ein schwarzer Sportwagen vor und Yashiro sprintete aus der Eingangshalle um seinem Chef die Wagentür auf zuhalten. Also war_er_ doch gekommen...

* * *

_Katsuki betrat das sonnendurchflutete Zimmer. _

_Da stand sie – Mizuki... _

_Die silbernen Strahlen der Wintersonne brachen sich durchs Fensterglas, spielten mit dem durch die Luft wirbelnden Staub und legten einen goldenen Glanz auf ihr wundervolles blondes Haar. Wie schön sie doch war!_

_Katsuki unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ungewohnt sah sie in ihrem Kimono aus, so ganz anders als in ihrer Schuluniform... Ihr Anblick ließ ihn fast vergessen, wie jung sie noch war... aber nur fast. _

_Ein Schmerzhafter Stich fuhr durch seine Brust. Das war es wohl, was man gemeinhin als Liebesschmerz bezeichnete._

_Ein leises Maunzen zu seinen Füßen ließ Katsuki seinen Blick von Mizuki abwenden und auf den schneeweißen Kater vor ihm wandern. _

_Der Stubentiger hob den Kopf, fixierte ihn mit eisblauen Augen und miaute erneut fordernd. _

_Der hochgewachsene Mann zuckte belustigt mit den Schultern, bückte sich mit eine fließenden Bewegung und richtete sich anmutig mit dem Kater auf dem Arm wieder auf._

_Merkwürdig... kannte er nicht jemandem mit ebenso einem Starren? _

„_Sag, Mizuki, findest du nicht, dass deine Katze fast eben so kalt drein schaut wie deine Schwester?", fragte Katsuki, während seine Finger über den weichen, weißen Pelz des Tieres strichen._

„_Yuki no hime? __Nicht doch. Er muss etwas verdorbenes gegessen haben…", antwortete sie mit einem plätschernden Lachen._

* * *

„Cut! Das war ja grausam!", hallte Regisseur Ogatas Stimme durch das Studio. „Tsuruga-san, würdest du bitte mal zu mir herkommen?"

Ren sah ihn fragend an. Was war denn diesmal falsch geraten?

Er hatte doch endlich „seinen" Katsuki gefunden?

Was passte diesem besessenen Perfektionisten von einem Regisseur jetzt wieder nicht?

Ren trabte mehr oder weniger unwillig vor den Stuhl des Regisseurs. „Ja, Ogata-san? Was war diesmal nicht in Ordnung?"

Die Wut des Regisseurs schien mit einem mal verraucht und er schien wieder so umgänglich wie eh und je. Jedoch...

„Tsuruga-san, es freut mich, dass du Katsuki jetzt spielen kannst, aber... WARUM liebt dein Katsuki Mio? Sollte nicht Mizuki die Dame deines Herzens sein? Laut DREHBUCH?!"

Das letzte Wort schrie er praktisch heraus.

Ren fühlte sich selten geneigt den Kopf einzuziehen, wie ein Schuljunge vor der Schelte eines Lehrers, doch genau das war ihm jetzt ein Bedürfnis.

Er ignorierte es geflissentlich. Weltstars gingen nicht vor Regisseuren in Deckung.

Ein solches Verhalten wäre ja lächerlich...

Dennoch konnte Ren es sich nicht verkneifen sich nach Kyoko um zuschauen. Gott sei Dank! Mogami-san war noch nicht am Set. Es wäre ihm zu und zu peinlich gewesen...

„Tsuruga-san. Es geht nicht an, dass der Protagonist jedes Mal, wenn die Sprache auf die Antagonistin, also seine _Gegnerin_ kommt, einen verliebten Dackelblick aufsetzt und dafür seiner Geliebten nicht halbwegs verfallen aussieht! So geht das nicht!

Ich fürchte, ich muss dich ein weiteres mal beurlauben, bis du fähig bist die Gefühle die_dein_ Katsuki hat sich auf Mizuki projizieren und nicht auf ihre böse Halbschwester, verstanden?! Ich kann doch nicht deinetwegen das Stück umschreiben! Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass dein Katsuki trotz dieses kleinen Mankos den von vor dreißig Jahren bereits um Längen übertrifft... Aber ich fürchte, es lässt sich nicht anders regeln."

Mit diesen Worten winkte Regisseur Ogata Ren vom Set.

Ren schnappte enttäuscht nach Luft. So war das also... beurlaubt... schon wieder...

* * *

So... ich hoffe es hat euch einigermaßen gefallen? Wenn nicht - ich bin für jegliche Kritik offen.

um ein paar reviews bettel


	2. so kalt und unbarmherzig wie Eis

**Herz aus Eis**

* * *

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren/Settings/Ideen usw. gehören _Yoshiki Nakamura_

Thema der Challange: SAD ENDING - Also **Warnung**, dies wird keine "Friede-Freude-Eierkuchen-FF", wer das nicht ab kann, liest besser nicht weiter...

Pairings:Hauptsächlich Ren Tsuruga X Kyoko Mogami, aber auch ein bisschen Sho Fuwa X Kyoko Mogami

Widmung:Meinem Wichtelhasi Ito-chan

* * *

**...so kalt und erbarmungslos wie Eis**

„Sie nehmen unser Angebot also an, Fräulein Mogami?", die Sekretärin der Akatoki Inc. schien erfreut.

„Ja." Kyokos Antwort blieb einsilbig.

In Gedanken war sie ganz wo anders. Sie hatte diesen Morgen Tsuruga-san nirgends am Set von „Dark Moon" finden können.

Als sie sich in der Maske nach ihm erkundigt hatte, hatte man ihr nur gesagt, dass sein Zwangsurlaub wohl verlängert worden war...

Dabei hatte er ihr doch versprochen zu den Dreharbeiten zurück zu kehren... darum war sie jetzt hier: Sie hatte beschlossen ihr Glück zu versuchen und das Wagnis Sho zu begegnen einzugehen.

Die Sekretärin war aufgestanden und winkte Kyoko ihr zu folgen.

„Sehr gut! Wenn sie mir bitte mitkommen wollen, Mogami-san.", forderte die Frau sie auf.

Kyoko nickte und folgte ihr stumm. Sie kannte den Weg, den sie einschlugen bereits; es war der zu_seiner_ Garderobe.

Shoko-chan kam ihnen auf halbem Weg entgegen.

„Oh! Kyoko-chan! Wir freuen uns so, dass du mit dabei bist!". Sie winkte enthusiastisch.

Kyoko schluckte hart. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Shoko-chan, aber... dicht hinter ihr stand jemand im Schatten. Jemand mit einer Silhouette, die ihr nur allzu vertraut war: Sho.

Kyoko spürte, wie sich heiße Wut in ihrem Magen ballte. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie hier bei diesem Job zwangsweise auf ihn stoßen musste, schlimmer, sie würde erneut mit ihm zusammen spielen müssen, dennoch war sie nicht darauf vorbereitet, als ihre Rachegeister sie überkamen.

Sie spürte wie die dunkle Aura aus dem kleinen, in ihrem Herzen verborgenen Kästchen emporstieg und sich immer weiter ausdehnte. Schwarz und unheilvoll wie eine mondlose Nacht.

Die kleinen Rache-Kyokos stürzten sich auf Sho, dass dieser sich den Hemdkragen lockerte und sich unbehaglich umsah.

Shoko-chan stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und klammerte sich an Sho. „Was ist das? Spürst du das auch?", fragte sie ängstlich und blinzelte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Das einzige, was ich spüre, sind deine Finger um meinen Hals.", antwortete er kühl, löste ihre Finger von seinem Hemd und ließ sie stehen.

„Kyoko-chan! Wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!". Kyoko spürte praktisch wie die Verachtung aus jeder einzelnen Silbe seines Satzes troff.

Sie musste sich selbst ermahnen, dass sie dieses Engagement haben wollte, um ihm nicht eine rein zu hauen. Was bildete sich dieser... dieser... Möchtegerndarsteller ein?

* * *

Sho sah Kyoko fasziniert an. Da war sie wieder... diese mysteriöse dunkle Aura. Ging die etwa von ihr aus? Er konnte es kaum glauben. Sie hatte sich wirklich verändert, und wie er fand, nicht unbedingt zum negativen.

„Und... wie laufen die Dreharbeiten bei „Dark Moon"?", fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich und warf sich in seine coolste Pose.

Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Also lief nicht alles bestens...

Kyoko würde schon bald erkennen müssen, dass sie bei ihm hätte bleiben sollen und sich nicht mit der Agentur dieses Ren einlassen...

Ren Tsuruga.

Wenn er den Klang dieses Namens vernahm kam ihm schon beinahe die Galle hoch. Ha! Er Sho Fuwa war ein dreimal so brillanter Star wie _der_!

Überhaupt hatte dieser drittklassige Unterhaltungskünstler sich gefälligst nicht_seiner_ Kyoko zu nähern!

Aus diesem Grund hatte er auch dem Boss seiner Agentur so lange in den Ohren gelegen, bis der ihm gestattete die Bedingungen für den Rollenvertrag selbst aufsetzen zu dürfen.

Nur allzu gern hatte dieser ihm erlaubt Kyoko anzustellen. Seit sie in "Dark Moon" mitwirkte, war sie ein gefragter Star. Als ob er das nicht schon immer gewusst hatte. Tief in seinem Inneren. Schließlich kannte **_er_** Kyoko am besten.

Und nun würde sie ganz und gar ihm gehören. Der Vertrag den sie soeben unterschrieben hatte... nun, ja...

Ein grimmiges Lächeln schlich sich auf Shos Züge.

Zumindest würde sie sobald kein LME-Studio mehr von innen sehen... und der Vertrag verpflichtete sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit ausschließlich an seiner Seite zu präsentieren... als seine Geliebte... alles würde sein wie früher – nur viel, viel besser.

* * *

Ren starrte entgeistert auf die Mattscheibe seines Fernsehers. Da war Kyoko. An der Seite dieses Ekels, Sho Fuwa, mitten bei einer Pressekonferenz zu einem neuen Kinofilm.

Aber... wie konnte das sein?!

Erst gestern hatte er sich über Yashiro bei LME-Productions erkundigt, wie die Dreharbeiten für „Dark Moon" voran gingen und er hatte ihm berichtet, dass Kyoko-chan krank sei... und jetzt das?

Wie war das möglich?

Mit zittrigen fingern griff Ren zu seinem Handy und drückte die Kurzwahlspeichertaste um seinen persönlichen Assistenten zur Rede zu stellen.

„Yashiro... Was. Geht. Da. Vor. Sich?", brachte er abgehackt hervor.

Merkwürdiger Weise schien sein Assistent sofort zu wissen wovon er sprach.

„Ach, das, Tsuruga-san? Das ist nur eine Kleinigkeit. Kyoko-chan spielt mit ihrem alten Bekannten Sho Fuwa in so einer neuen Schnulze mit. Nichts dramatisches. Rein platonisch. Kein grund sich Sorgen zu machen..."

Ren unterbrach ungeduldig Yashiros Wortschwall: „ Wovon redest du bitte? Rein platonisch? Nicht dramatisch? Das klingt ja fast als wäre ich Kyoko-sans eifersüchtiger Liebhaber?"

Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung stellte sich betretenes Schweigen ein.

Glaubte Yashiro wirklich...?

Verdammt!

Kannte der ihn wirklich so gut?

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sich einen neuen persönlichen Assistenten zu suchen?

„Weißt du, Tsuruga-san... vielleicht solltest du dich mal wieder mit Kyoko-chan treffen? Ich meine natürlich rein beruflich? Dann könntest du sie das was du auf dem Herzen hast persönlich fragen... Weißt du, ich habe gehört sie möchte lernen, wie man Schlittschuh fährt... Das kannst du doch?"

Ren beschloss einfach nicht zu antworten. Entweder Yashiro würde ihm nicht zuhören, oder er würde seine Antwort ignorieren und weiterreden...

„Ich habe Kyoko-chan mitgeteilt, dass du heute Abend um acht mit ihr auf der Schlittschuhbahn am Tokyo-Tower Eis laufen gehst. Sei pünktlich!"

Ren gab ein ersticktes Röcheln von sich. Nicht das ihn Yashiros Ansage geschockt hätte. Sein Assistent neigte leider in letzter Zeit öfter zu derartigen Späßchen, nein – auf dem Bildschirm hatte Kyoko Sho die Arme um den Hals geworfen und dieses... **Ekel** bog sie gerade zu einem langen Kuss zurück.

_Seine_ Kyoko!

* * *

Kyoko stand vor dem Kassenhäuschen der Eislaufbahn und betrachtete verträumt, wie die Schneeflocken, die immer noch vom Himmel rieselten, sacht auf der weichen Wolle landeten.

Wo Tsuruga-san wohl blieb?

Yashiro hatte doch Punkt acht Uhr gesagt?

Sie war sich nicht mehr ganz sicher.

War es nicht vielleicht doch halb acht gewesen?

Oh, Gott!

Das würde bedeuten, dass sie zu spät dran war – und das Tsuruga-san vergeblich auf sie hatte warten müssen!

Hektisch begann Kyoko in ihren Taschen zu kramen.

Irgendwo musste doch ihr verflixtes Handy sein?

Wozu hatte sie schließlich Tsuruga-sans persönliche Nummer?

Jemand tippte ihr sanft gegen die Schulter, so dass Kyoko zusammen schrak und herumwirbelte.

Hinter ihr stand kein geringerer als Tsuruga-san... und er lächelte. Nicht dieses pieksige Glitzer-Lächeln, nein, ein echtes warmes Lächeln spielte über sein Gesicht und Belustigung blitzte in seinen Augen, weil sie wie ein kleines Kind vor Schreck geschrieen hatte.

„Ich hab dir Schlittschuhe mitgebracht...", meinte er, ehe sie sich für ihr kindisches Verhalten entschuldigen konnte und hielt sie ihr unter die Nase.

„Ich dachte du wolltest lernen darauf zu laufen?"

Ein strahlen Lächeln breitete sich auf Kyokos Gesicht aus. „Ja.", seufzte sie. „Wie eine Eisprinzessin, die elegant und graziös über das Weiß schwebt..."

Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und ihr Blick verlor sich im Leeren.

„Komm, ich helfe dir die Schuhe zu schnüren, Schlittschuhe müssen fest sitzen, sonst verletzt du dich noch...".

Ren seufzte. Kyoko träumte also nach wie vor noch von ihren Märchenprinzessinnen... es gab wohl Sachen, die würden sich niemals ändern... wie dieser Sho...

* * *

Sho ließ das Fernglas sinken. Er stand am allein Rand der Eisfläche, lehnte nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Bande.

Es stimmte also. Sein Informant hatte recht gehabt...

Kyoko war vertragsbrüchig. Sie traf sich mit einem anderen.

Mit _ihm_; mit Ren Tsuruga.

Der Blonde kochte vor Wut. Wie konnte sie es wagen?!

Sie war sein. Sein! _Sein_ Eigentum.

Niemand anderes durfte sie haben, ihre Gesellschaft genießen, einer ihrer dummen Geschichten über Prinzen und feinen Damen lauschen.

Nein.

Wenn er sie nicht haben konnte, dann auch kein anderer!

Sho zog behutsam einen schwarzen unhandlichen Gegenstand aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke.

Er lud und entsicherte ungeübt die Waffe; eine Sig Sauer, deutsche Qualitätswahre, hatte der Händler ihm versichert. Traf immer. Ha, ha. Das gekünstelte Lachen des Mannes hallte ihm dumpf in den Ohren wider.

Nun würde es sich herausstellen. Ein einzelner Streifschuss dürfte genügen... nur eine Warnung, damit dieser... Möchtegernschauspieler aus ihrem Leben verschwand. Ein für alle Mal.

Kyoko sollte ihm, _ihm _allein gehören.

* * *

Kyoko hörte die Kugel bevor sie sie spürte. Ein Knall war aus einiger Entfernung zu vernehmen, ein Sirren und dann nichts als Schmerz.

Sie konnte nicht einmal ausmachen, wo er anfing.

Die Pein war überall zugleich.

Kyoko hielt sich den Kopf und sackte zusammen.

Das Eis um sie herum verfärbte sich rot.

Eine große Blutlache breitete sich um sie herum aus...

Ihr Sichtfeld war plötzlich wie mit einem roten Filter getränkt und sie nahm alle Geräusche nur noch Schemenhaft wahr.

Es war zu Ende... so plötzlich... so einfach...

* * *

„Oh, Scheiße!", Sho schmiss die Waffe von sich.

Er hatte daneben geschossen!

Er hatte Kyoko erwischt anstatt Ren!

Fassungslos warf er die Hände vors Gesicht und sank in die Knie...

Warum nur?

Warum sie, warum nicht er?

Hatte das Leben so wenig Mitleid mit ihm?

* * *

Da lag sie, starr auf dem Eis. Genau an der Stelle, auf der sie hingeschlagen war: Seine Kyoko. Völlig reglos.

Panik ließ sein Herz für einen schmerzhaften Moment zusammenkrampfen.

Atemlos ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen und suchte hektisch ihren Puls.

Doch da war nichts.

Panisch tastete er nach ihrer Halsschlagader. Doch auch hier – kein Puls.

Das Blut hatte aufgehört durch ihre Adern zu pulsieren.

Sie vermochte nicht mehr zu atmen und als er mit seiner Hand nach der ihren Griff, war ihre Haut bereits kalt.

So kalt und erbarmungslos leblos wie das Eis rings um sie herum.

Tränen stiegen Ren in die Augen und er spürte wie all die Worte, die er Kyoko hatte sagen wollen, nun zusammen mit seinen Tränen über seine Lippen drängten:

„Kyoko Mogami... ich liebe dich – und das habe ich immer getan... seit wir uns das erste Mal, vor so vielen Jahren begegnet sind."

* * *

ENDE


End file.
